evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Moral Event Horizon/Gallery
Gallery Black Hat Magisword.png|Black Hat about to blow up a random planet using his signature Magisword called the Black Hat Magisword out of utter boredom. Joker7.jpg|The Joker brutally tortures Jason Todd to death with a crowbar. Doctor Octopus spreading Devil's Breath (GR-27 serum).png|Doctor Octopus spreading Devil's Breath (GR-27 serum) causing a plague in Manhattan. Scar pushing Mufasa to his doom.png|Scar pushing Mufasa off the cliff to his death below. Bites.png|Pennywise/IT rips off Georgie's arm, drags him into the sewers and devours him. Discord's magic getting sucked away by Tirek S4E26.png|Tirek betraying Discord and sadistically drains his magic after becoming stronger. Captain Gutt holding Ellie & Peaches hostage.png|Captain Gutt threatening to kill Manny's family, stating that Manny took everything he he had from him, and the evil captain intended to do the same. Captain Vidal murdering a peasant.png|Captain Vidal killing an innocent peasant in cold blood. Cliff Vandercave rise to power.jpg|Cliff Vandercave starting the machine to kill Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm despite Fred giving him the Dicabird in exchange for their safety. Titan bludgeonexesslapdash.jpg|Bludgeon murders the Autobot Slap Dash from behind and reveals to the Autobots that they have been betrayed. Steele deliberately sabotaging Balto's trail.jpg|Steele deliberately sabotaging Balto's trail, clearly not caring about the sick children who desperately need the medicine. Chapman forces Odie to do tricks with a shock collar.jpg|Happy Chapman using a dreaded shock collar on Odie, even laughing at the dog's pain from the powerful jolts. Orm kills his own mother - Queen Atlanna.png|Orm sadistically kills his own mother Queen Atlanna to take the throne of Atlantis. Coco orders Kira to destroy Wawa.png|Coco LaBouche cruelly orders a horrifeid Kira to destroy Chuckie's teddy bear, opening Kira's eyes that Coco does not love either Chaz or Chuckie. Shredder kills Splinter.jpg|Shredder brutally killed Splinter fulfilling his revenge. Judging_Omi.png|Chase Young watches as Omi has fallen to the dark side. Thunderclap kidnaping Spot from Arlo.jpg|Thunderclap kidnaps Spot from Arlo. AOE-LockdownKillsRatchet.jpg|Lockdown tearing the spark of a defenseless and severely weakened Ratchet. Lemongrab juiced.png|Black Hat juicing Lemongrab for being a terrible excuse for a villain. Carried away.gif|Yellow Diamond poofing Blue Zircon after the latter states that another Diamond murdered Pink Diamond. Case closed.gif|Yellow Diamond zapping Yellow Zircon with destabilizer energy as her way of silencing her. Boingo grinning evilly as he prepares to kill Red.png|Boingo smiling wickedly as he prepares to kill Red by igniting the fuse to the dynamite-filled cab the girl is trapped in, before sending it down the lift to her doom. DOTM-Ironhiderust.jpg|Sentinel Prime shooting Ironhide with Cosmic Rust upon revealing himself to have formed an alliance with the Deccepticons. Cyclonus wielding axe-weapon.jpg|Cyclonus preparing to strike Slipstream and Jetstorm with his axe weapon. Darla Dimple rising to power.png|Darla Dimple purposely preparing to flood Mammoth Studios. Champion City gone.jpg|Romeo (as Jesse) destroys Champion City if Jesse gave Xara her bed. DOTM3 skids dies.jpg|Sentinel Prime kills Skids with Cosmic Rust, the shot of which was meant for Bumblebee. DOTM3 mudflap dies.jpg|Sentinel Prime kills Mudflap with Cosmic Rust, thwarting the Autobots' attempt to avenge his twin brother Skids. Bogeyman Moral Event Horizon.jpg|The Bogeyman forcing Lorraine Mailard to murder her own son. Plankton rising to power.png|Plankton enslaves all of Bikini Bottom. Rourke fatally Punches the king.png|Lyle Tiberius Rourke fatally punching the Atlantean king, mortally wounded him. Lotso leaves Woody and the gang to die.png|Lotso leaving Woody and his friends to die. Aku laughing Evilly.png|Aku slaughters the Japanese Emperor's people while laughing evilly. Category:Galleries